This project will examine the nature and scope of the relationship between substance use/abuse and homelessness in adolescents, both of which have serious public health implications for this population. Qualitative data derived from interviews and observations with 50 homeless street kids that were conducted in the Lower East Side of Manhattan will be analyzed and written up. A particular focus will be to examine how the substance use/abuse-homelessness relationship is similar and different for male and female street kids.